Apocolypse Rising: Day of the Moon
by OverThrashZ
Summary: Takes place in Apocolypse Rising, credit goes to its creator(s) and ROBLOX. Three friends with conflicting personalities, Ashton, Norman and Tucker, find themselves on a path to ending the biggest apocolypse in the world. Unfortunately, that path is not a straight line. Pairings: OCxOC (3 pairings). (Rated M for sexual references, swearing, dark humour, gore and minor torture)


_~~~~~Day of the Moon~~~~~_

Tucker, Ashton and Norman walked into the house. No guns, no items, no hunters, no zombies - the building was completetly emptied.

The three friends walked into the front room and looked around, paint had been worn down on the walls, windows had been smashed, doors had been ripped off their fringes, and there was blood splattered all over the walls; it was as if there had been a Zombie massacre just last week.

Kin was a very large city, but a silent place, previously infested with zombies. There were very few survivors left in Robloxia at this point, the population of humanity had gone from seven billion to barely under two billion.

Nobody knew how the zombie apocolypse had begun, but it had surely shaken the world. Billions of innocents were literally devoured and converted into viscious, merciless zombies.

Now these three warriors had been wondering this forgotten land for months, searching for other signs of life, and all they discovered was another army of virtually-unstoppable zombies. Thanks to them, Norman even lost an arm!

"Ugh, this is sickening," Ashton groaned as he found a basement full of human corpses.  
"A basement? In a small house like this? What kind of idiot has that?!" Tucker exclaimed.  
"Someone smarter than you, obviously. Nobody expects a basement in a small house when there's a perfectly good mansion just across the road." Norman sighed, pointing at the ruins of a mansion literally parallel to them.  
"Ah," Tucker added, staring at his shoes in defeat.

Suddenly, a quiet moan came from the basement, sending a thousand shivers down Tucker's spine.  
"The fuck was that?!" he yelled.  
"Shut up, Tucker!" Norman responded as Ashton grabbed a flashlight from his belt.

The group walked cautiously down into basement as Ashton shone his flashlight all over the place. Cobwebs, spiders, corpses, and a shadowed figure.

 **"Brains..."** whispered the creature, confirming its species to the three men. Then came an unexpected high-pitched scream from behind it. It seemed muffled, almost as if it came from a person who was tied up.

Without a moment's thought, Tucker drew his revolver and shot the darkened zombie right between the eyes, and then holstered the firearm again.  
"Easy as cake," he smirked.  
"Define 'easy' in the context?" Norman replied.

"..."  
"Exactly."  
"Shut up, Norman."

The scream came again, forcing Tucker into a frightened crouch with his back facing the source. Meanwhile, Ashton approached the source, noticing a tuft of blonde hair spiking out from a pile of rocks and rope. He began to lift the rocks away, with the assistance of Norman, and found himself staring at a bloodied and smoke-covered girl. She was blonde with hair barely reaching her shoulders, her eyes shimmered a bright tint of blue, she wore a flowing, red dress, with parts that were somewhat translucent, around her arms and legs, she had a belt just like Tucker, filled to the brim with weaponry, first-aid items, food, water, and anything else required to survive a zombie apocolypse.

Also, subtracting her injuries and smoke-covered face, she was the most beautiful, majestic thing that Ashton had ever laid his eyes upon (in his words).

Norman calmly cut the rope and gag off of the girl as she gasped for desperate breath, the gag had clearly been choking her far more than what was necessary. Ashton stared down at her in utter astonishment, wondering what she could have been doing there, and why. She stared back at him for a moment before grabbing her water bottle and guzzling half of a litre, sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness you came to save me, I appreciate your help, now let's move," the girl said, finally revealing her slightly-raspy voice. Tucker finally looked behind him and gasped as he saw the girl, she was no monster, rather a young woman of approximately 20 years of age. The girl looked back at him and raised a messy eyebrow, pushing a line of hair away from her left eye. Ashton and Norman were slightly taken aback by her hastiness, but they shook it off.

"Don't mind him, he's a pussy," Norman rolled his eyes as he helped the girl up.  
"Cheers," she said with a british accent, managing to barely regain her balance.  
"What's your name, ma'am?" Ashton asked politely.  
"Dawn, why?" she smiled slightly. Ashton thought she had a very pretty smile.  
"We just saved your life, a brief introduction wouldn't hurt. My name's Norman," Norman grinned, glancing at Ashton and noticing his mindless gaze.  
"T-Tucker..." Tucker muttered shyly.  
"I'm Ashton, pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Ashton concluded loudly, bowing in respect. Dawn was unsure as to whether to be charmed or creeped out, but she gave him an awkward smile to break her tension.

All four of them walked carefully out of the house, looking out for zombies or other hunters. There were none, luckily.

 _~~~~~Day of the Moon~~~~~_

* * *

 **[SIX HOURS LATER - KIN - 16:27PM - 9/30 ZOMBIES KILLED - 1 HUNTER RESCUED - 0 ITEMS LOOTED]  
**

"So you're a hunter as well?" Ashton asked Dawn.  
"I am," she answered.  
"Have you got a team?" Tucker added.  
"I did," she responded.  
"Where are they?" Norman looked at her, filled with curiosity as this point.  
"Gone. They disappeared after we were split up and captured by these creepy zombies wearing police uniforms - they had better guns than us, like AK47's and Remington 870's, so we had no choice." she replied.  
"I would love one of those..." Tucker murmured to himself.  
"Nah, based on your fighting style I reckon you'd be better with a sniper, like an Intervention!" Dawn interrupted him, raising an eyebrow.  
"So what were the names of your teammates?" Norman asked.  
"Kailtyn and Hilda," Dawn sighed, tired of all of the questions. Suddenly, she noticed a building nearby and took the opportunity to say, "Excuse me, I need to get this filth off me."

She ran into the house and began cleaning herself up, she brushed her hair and flattened her eyebrows into a neater shape, she washed her face to get the smoke off of her and plastered all of her injuries. When she went outside, finishing with an adjustment to her new, black jacket that she found in the building, her three new 'friends' were waiting outside for her. Ashton was especially surprised when he saw her like this - he thought she was cute before, but now she looked absolutely stunning beyond what words could describe.

"What guns do you guys have?" she asked, ending the silence.  
"Desert Eagle and a revolver," Tucker answered.  
"M60," Norman added.  
"AK12," Ashton finished. Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed, walking off somewhere that she knew only hunters could follow her.

 _~~~~~Day of the Moon~~~~~_

* * *

 **[THIRTY MINUTES LATER - KIN - 17:05PM - 10/30 ZOMBIES KILLED - 1 HUNTER RESCUED - 4 ITEMS LOOTED]  
**

"Did you have a team name, Dawn?" Ashton asked as he sat on his respective log. The four new allies were camping at the edge of Kin, enjoying some melted marshmallows and taking a well-earned break from zombie hunting.  
"My team was called Team Sparkle. It sounds childish I know but it reminded Hilda of her sister who died by zombie hand, she loved anything shiny or that sparkled," she explained.  
"I think that's a nice name, especially if it's used to respect a lost, loved one," Norman chuckled.  
"Uh, thanks. Do you have a team name?"  
"We do."  
"Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
"Sure."  
"...Err..."  
"Ah, right, of course. Ashton?"

"We're known as Team Orbit," Ashton began to speak, staring up at the stars in the night sky. He identified several connected constellations in his head as he told his story, "When we were little, we all used to have Nintendo 64s, and we all loved this one game called 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time,' I don't know if you've heard of it but the idea is that you have to complete an adventure in three days, before the moon crashes into the earth after it's knocked out of orbit. We all managed to complete the adventure on our first try, so we named our team after one of the key themes of our favourite childhood game, and to also remember what part of our childhood was ruined by the apocolypse. We've had five years of training, hell, and hunting zombies, we still haven't had any freedom or breaks, we just want to end it all so that future generations don't have to go through what we do now." Dawn nodded in understanding, smiling at what she just heard - to her, it was a great motivation to have in order to end an entire apocolypse. She almost felt as if she could trust these guys, as if she felt safe around them, she hadn't felt like that since she lost her two teammates, so perhaps now was her time to get 'back into the game?'

"Can I join your team?" she asked, cutting to the point immediately.  
"Eh?!" Tucker shouted, spitting out some water.  
"I lost my teammates a long time ago, and if I ever want a chance of ending a whole apocolypse, or finding my best friends again, it's highly unlikely that I'll be able to do it alone. I feel like I can trust you guys, like I'm safe, so can I please be your fourth team member?" she explained.  
"I... err..." Norman stammered in shock, looking at Ashton with the 'HELP US' glare.  
Ashton wasn't sure what Norman and Tucker wanted him to say, but he was prepared to do anything to stick with this girl, thus he simply replied, "Sure! Welcome to Team Orbit!"

 _~~~~~Day of the Moon~~~~~_


End file.
